Findlay, Ohio
|leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 49.86 |area_land_km2 = 49.55 |area_water_km2 = 0.31 |area_total_sq_mi = 19.25 |area_land_sq_mi = 19.13 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.12 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 41526 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 41202 |metropolitan total = 45284 |population_density_km2 = 831.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 2153.8 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 237 |elevation_ft = 778 |coordinates_display = 1 |latd = 41 |latm = 2 |lats = 34 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 38 |longs = 32 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 45839-45840 |area_code = 419, 567 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-27048 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1040439 |website = www.ci.findlay.oh.us |footnotes = }} Findlay is a city in Hancock County, Ohio, United States. Findlay serves as the county seat. The city metro area is often referred as The Greater Findlay Area. Located in northwestern Ohio, Findlay lies approximately 40 miles (64 km) south of Toledo. The population was 41,202 at the 2010 census. It is home to the University of Findlay. The city's official nickname is "Flag City, USA". Findlay is one of two cities in Hancock County, along with Fostoria. Findlay is the second largest city in Northwest Ohio, and one of few in the region where the population is currently growing. The Findlay and Hancock County community was named a winner in the first-ever national competition to identify the 100 Best Communities for Young People in September 2005. The honor was awarded through the America's Promise Alliance. Findlay and Columbus were the only two cities in Ohio to receive the distinction. In 2007, Findlay-Hancock County was once again selected (one of 52 repeat honorees) and joined Toledo as the only two cities in Ohio to receive this designation. Findlay is home to Blanchard Valley Hospital, part of Blanchard Valley Health System, which was named one of the top 100 hospitals in the United States in 2011. History In the War of 1812, Colonel James Findlay of Cincinnati built a road and a stockade to transport and shelter troops in the Great Black Swamp region. This stockade was named Fort Findlay in his honor. At the conclusion of the war, the community of Findlay was born. The first town lots were laid out in 1821 by the future Ohio Governor Joseph Vance and Elnathan Corry. Early in its history, prior to the Civil War, Findlay was a stop for slaves of African descent along the Underground Railroad. During the 1880s, Findlay was a booming center of oil and natural gas production, though the supply of petroleum had dwindled by the early 20th century. Findlay hosted the highly competitive Ohio State Music Festival in 1884. A young cornet player, Warren G. Harding, and his Citizens' Cornet Band of Marion placed third in the competition.Adams (1964, 1939), Incredible Era, p. 3 Harding would go on to be elected the 29th President of the United States. On March 31, 1892, the only known lynching in the history of Hancock County occurred when a mob of 1,000 men, many "respectable citizens", broke into the county jail in Findlay. They lynched Mr. Lytle, who had fatally injured his wife and two daughters with a hatchet the day before, by hanging him twice (first from the bridge, then a telegraph pole) and finally shooting his body over a dozen times. The authorities had intended to secretly convey the prisoner to a suburb at 1 o'clock, where a train was to have been taken for Lima, but their plans were frustrated by the mob. (no author) In 1908, American songwriter Tell Taylor wrote the standard, "Down by the Old Mill Stream" while fishing along the Blanchard River in Findlay. The song was published in 1910. For three months in the early 1960s, Findlay had the distinction of being the only community in the world where touch-tone telephone service was available. Touch-tone service was first introduced there on November 1, 1960. 2007 flooding as seen from Riverside Park in Findlay.]] On August 22, 2007, Findlay experienced the second-worst flood in the city's history, when the Blanchard River crested at 18.46 feet (more than above flood stage, and just missing the 1913 record level of 18.50 feet) shortly after 4 p.m. No one in Findlay was killed; however, a few reports of missing persons were filed after the August flood. Findlay was the largest city to be affected by this particular flood, thus, gathering a great deal of national attention from news agencies, including The Associated Press, CNN, USA TODAY, ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox News, and the Washington Post. On August 27, President Bush declared the scene a disaster area. The flood destroyed a number of homes and damaged hundreds more as the water rose. Local schools and businesses (including the county jail, the main branch of the public library and Central Middle School) in the downtown area suffered considerable damage. At Central Middle School, some offices, the school's cafeteria, and many critical servers used for e-mail and student records were completely ruined by the floodwaters. It was not until the first week of December that the main branch of the Findlay Hancock County Public Library recovered enough to reopen. Geography Findlay is located at (41.042843, -83.642216). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. The Blanchard River travels through Findlay, flowing east to west. The Findlay Reservoir No. 2 is the largest above ground reservoir in the state of Ohio, with a capacity of of water. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 41,202 people, 17,354 households, and 10,329 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 19,318 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.2% White, 2.2% African American, 0.3% Native American, 2.5% Asian, 1.7% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.7% of the population. There were 17,354 households of which 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.1% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.5% were non-families. 32.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the city was 35.9 years. 22.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 12.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.5% were from 25 to 44; 25.0% were from 45 to 64; and 14.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.6% male and 52.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 38,967 people, 15,905 households, and 10,004 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,266.3 people per square mile (875.2/km2). There were 17,152 housing units at an average density of 997.6 per square mile (385.2/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 93.70% White, 1.40% African American, 0.19% Native American, 1.76% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.66% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.95% of the population. There were 15,905 households out of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.3% were married couples living together, 9.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.1% were non-families. 30.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.93. at Riverside Park in Findlay.]] In the city the population was spread out with 23.8% under the age of 18, 11.9% from 18 to 24, 28.7% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females, there were 91.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,883, and the median income for a family was $49,986. Males had a median income of $36,150 versus $23,797 for females. The per capita income for the city was $21,328. About 5.9% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.0% of those under age 18 and 6.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy Findlay is the headquarters of the Cooper Tire & Rubber Company, founded in 1914, which specializes in the manufacturing and marketing of automobile, truck and motorcycle tires, together with other automotive products. Findlay was also the longtime headquarters of the Marathon Oil Corporation from 1905 until 1990 when it moved its offices to Houston, TX, where it is currently located today. Marathon Petroleum Company, a former subsidiary of Marathon Oil, maintained its main office in Findlay after Marathon Oil moved. On July 1, 2011, Marathon Petroleum became an independent entity with its headquarters still in Findlay. The city's major shopping center is Findlay Village Mall, opened in 1962. Findlay is home to a Kohl's department store distribution center, which is Kohl's oldest distribution center after the recent closing of the original one in Wisconsin. Findlay is home to the Whirlpool dishwasher manufacturing plant and distribution center. This plant is considered to be the largest dishwasher plant in the world (based on production). Findlay is home to several other chain distribution centers including Best Buy, Lowe's, and Home Depot. Largest employers According to the Findlay's 2013 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report (CAFR),Comprehensive Annual Financial Reports (CAFR) 2013 the following companies are the top employers in the city: Education The city is home to the University of Findlay, a private liberal arts college with 3,678 students, and Owens Community College, a state school with an enrollment of 2,391 students, reflecting the community’s support of good educational programs and services. The University of Findlay is best known for its programs in Education (undergraduate and Master's) and the Equestrian Studies programs. Students enrolled in the Pre-Veterinary or Western Equestrian Studies have access to a 152-acre farm operated by the University. Those students who are pursuing a degree in English Equestrian Studies have access to a separate rural facility composed of 32-acres, which includes the University Equine Veterinary Services Inc. Equestrian/Pre-vet Farms Winebrenner Theological Seminary also makes its home in Findlay, adjacent to the University. Findlay also has a branch location of Brown Mackie College. Findlay is also the home of the "Trojans" of Findlay High School. Findlay High School is a comprehensive high school with an enrollment of 1,951 students in grades 9-12. Of the professional staff of 134, 86 have Masters Degrees or beyond. Accreditation has been granted by North Central Association of Schools and Colleges. Historically Findlay's Middle School students attended one of three original Middle Schools: Donnell (Atoms), Central (Spartans), or Glenwood (Eagles). The original Donnell School building located on Baldwin Avenue was razed in 2012 to make room for the construction of a new building that will be put to use beginning in January 2013. Another new school was built directly behind the original Glenwood building on North Main Street, and is also set to open January 2013. The building known as Central, located on West Main Cross, was originally Findlay's High School (until the Current High School was built in 1960). Once the two new Middle Schools are open, Central has been torn down. There are four intermediate (3-5) buildings, four primary (K-2) buildings, and one K-5 building within the Findlay City School system as well. Choose Findlay City Schools Transportation Findlay Airport does not have regularly scheduled passenger flights. Findlay was considered for the site of the first diverging diamond interchange in the United States. The road junction was planned for the interchange between Interstate 75 and U.S. Highway 224. State officials rejected this plan over the recommendation of city leaders out of concerns that the unusual road layout could cause numerous accidents. Annual activities * Downtown Winter Blues Festival - takes place in February * Easter Sand Sculpture - takes place the week before Easter * Boogie on Main Street - takes place in June * Riverside Wine Festival - also in June * Findlay's Hot Air Balloon Festival - takes place in the middle of August * Rib-Off on Broadway - also in August * The Hancock County Fair - in August/September (Labor Day weekend) * Springtime In Ohio craft show - first weekend in May * Christmas in October craft show - first weekend in October Sports * The University of Findlay participates in Division II athletics as a member of the Great Lakes Intercollegiate Athletic Conference. * The University of Findlay Men's Basketball team became NCAA Division II National Champions for the 2008-2009 season on March 28, 2009 in Springfield, Massachusetts, capping off a perfect season (36-0). * From 2006-2008, the city was home to the Findlay Freedom, a low level professional ice hockey team. * Beginning in the Fall of 2008, the Findlay Grrrowl will play Jr. A hockey at The Cube Ice Arena at the Hancock Rec Center. In 2009 the Grrrowl won the Knox Cup beating the Jamestown Jets two games to one. Notable people * Peggy Kirk Bell, golfer, winner of the 1949 Titleholders Championship. * Willard Harrison Bennett, inventor of the radio frequency mass spectrometer. *Joshua Brodbeck, international concert organist. * Gavin Creel, Broadway actor and singer. * Jo Ann Davidson, Ohio's first female Speaker of the House. * James C. Donnell, president of The Ohio Oil Company (now Marathon Oil). *Marie Dressler, actress and silent film star. * Matt Fox, Host of HGTV's room by room The first show to air on the network. * Ray Harroun, race car developer and driver, and first Indianapolis 500 winner. * Ben Roethlisberger, football player for the Pittsburgh Steelers. * Cliff Hite, Ohio senator, former high school football coach of Ben Roethlisberger. * Michael Holmes, saxophonist. * Josh Huston, former kicker in the National Football League (NFL).[http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/sports/pirates/s_477961.html Thursday's sports transactions.] Pittsburgh Tribune-Review. Retrieved 2006-11-07. * Grant "Home Run" Johnson, Negro league baseball player and manager. * Mark Metcalf, actor in film (Niedermeyer in National Lampoon's Animal House), television ("The Maestro" on Seinfeld) and music videos (Twisted Sister). *Marilyn Miller, Broadway star of the 1920s. * Nick Moore, musician signed to Rise Records/Warner Brothers, charted #10 on Billboard Heatseekers. * William Mungen, U.S. Representative, lawyer, Union Army colonel. * Dan O'Brien, cattleman and author. * Michael G. Oxley, Congressman (1981–2006), Financial Services Committee Chair and co-author of Sarbanes–Oxley Act. Executive Vice President of NASDAQ. * Tot Pressnell, pitcher for the Brooklyn Dodgers and Chicago Cubs. Tot Pressnell Stats, Video Highlights, Photos, Bio | MLB.com: Team * James Purdy, novelist, short-story writer, poet, and playwright. * Bill Redpath, treasurer and former chairman, Libertarian Party (United States). * Howard Taylor Ricketts, pathologist who discovered the causative agent of Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever, Rickettsia rickettsii, which was also named after him. * Philip Sugden, artist and painter. * Tell Taylor, composer of "Down by the Old Mill Stream". References External links * City of Findlay * Hancock County Convention & Visitors Bureau Category:Findlay, Ohio Category:Cities in Ohio Category:County seats in Ohio Category:Cities in Hancock County, Ohio Category:Micropolitan areas of Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1887